


"We have to let each other go"

by mrsgreenworld



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 4x17 speculation, Angst, Heartache, blame games, post 4x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsgreenworld/pseuds/mrsgreenworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A / N: Congratulations, Arrow's back!!! So is the pain, the angst. I know there are people out there who are tired of «Olicity Drama», people who hate Felicity Smoak. Yes, this week's episode was focused on Olicity. But that was necessary. They deserve more than a one-minute breakup. As many wonderful people in Olicity/Arrow fandom point out, this show is not just about some guy in a hood who's shooting arrows, it's not about kicking ass. It's a hero's journey. And heroes are very special kind of people. They give others hope. Their life stories inspire other people. And no hero story, no life journey is possible without the story of love. And love is complicated, it is full of drama. And if you cannot watch drama, if you don't want to see a hero finding love and fighting for it, then you should watch a different kind of story. </p><p>Back to «Olicity Drama». I was one of those people who strongly sided with Felicity. I admit that in the light of this BIG LIE / SECRET KID storyline I was very disappointed, very angry with Oliver. But never, EVER, for one second did I hate him. He annoyed and frustrated me to no end. But he still remains my favourite superhero. And that is because he is not perfect, it is because he is so flawed and complicated. I hate perfection. It annoys me. </p><p>Oliver Queen is not the only one who is not perfect. Felicity Smoak is flawed too.  And that is why I love them both so much.<br/>So, after a heartbreaking 4x16 and after watching the promo for 4x17 I decided to write this little thing. Based on 4x17 promo and the bees accident.</p><p>P.S. English is not my native language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes</p>
    </blockquote>





	"We have to let each other go"

**Author's Note:**

> A / N: Congratulations, Arrow's back!!! So is the pain, the angst. I know there are people out there who are tired of «Olicity Drama», people who hate Felicity Smoak. Yes, this week's episode was focused on Olicity. But that was necessary. They deserve more than a one-minute breakup. As many wonderful people in Olicity/Arrow fandom point out, this show is not just about some guy in a hood who's shooting arrows, it's not about kicking ass. It's a hero's journey. And heroes are very special kind of people. They give others hope. Their life stories inspire other people. And no hero story, no life journey is possible without the story of love. And love is complicated, it is full of drama. And if you cannot watch drama, if you don't want to see a hero finding love and fighting for it, then you should watch a different kind of story. 
> 
> Back to «Olicity Drama». I was one of those people who strongly sided with Felicity. I admit that in the light of this BIG LIE / SECRET KID storyline I was very disappointed, very angry with Oliver. But never, EVER, for one second did I hate him. He annoyed and frustrated me to no end. But he still remains my favourite superhero. And that is because he is not perfect, it is because he is so flawed and complicated. I hate perfection. It annoys me. 
> 
> Oliver Queen is not the only one who is not perfect. Felicity Smoak is flawed too. And that is why I love them both so much.  
> So, after a heartbreaking 4x16 and after watching the promo for 4x17 I decided to write this little thing. Based on 4x17 promo and the bees accident.
> 
> P.S. English is not my native language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes

 

Nope, he wasn't dead. No such luck. His whole body ached. And the pounding in his head made it feel like a hangover from hell.

 

When he heard movement he tried to open his eyes. He did open them. On his third try.

 

He turned his head slightly and was met with the sight that took his breath away.

 

Her face. Her beautiful tired worried face.

 

 _'Hey'_ she whispered so quietly that he barely registered the word.

 

She stepped closer to the med table he was lying on.

 

_'Welcome back'_

 

 _'I guess I didn't die. Again. Or did I? You are here'_ he forced the words from his tight and aching throat.

 

 _'I am here. And you are here. Alive'_ she said in a small voice.

 

Only then he noticed that her beautiful eyes were clouded with tears.

 

_'Hey. I'm alive. It's ok. I'm ok'_

 

Without even thinking he extended his hand towards her. She grabbed and squeezed it as if it were her lifeline. She clutched his hand in both of her small ones and brought it to her chest, holding it near her heart. He felt her erratic heartbeat against the back of his hand.

 

 _'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry'_ she whispered and closed her eyes as if in shame.

 

He frowned in confusion.

 

_'What for?'_

 

_'I should have been here. If I had been here with you, none of this would have happened'_

 

_'Hey, it's ok. It's not your fault. None of this is. You being here wouldn't have changed anything. It would've only put you in danger. So, I'm actually glad you were not here'_

 

_'It's not ok, Oliver. Because I was in danger either way. Bre targeted me with her bees at Palmer Tech. So, I not only left the team unprotected, I endangered people who work in my company!'_

 

_'The team... we all can protect ourselves, you know that...'_

 

_'No, when it comes to technology, to robot bees, it's my job to deal with the threat!'_

 

_'Well, Curtis was here and he dealt with it. And you helped people at Palmer Tech. You couldn't possibly be in two places at the same time'_

 

She suddenly released his hand and took a step back.

 

_'Yeah, you are probably right. Sorry. The last thing you need right now is me freaking out. You should get some rest'_

 

She gave him a small and forced smile. She was withdrawing again and he had no other choice than let her.

 

_'You are probably right'_

 

He wanted to say more but was interrupted by the sound of steps and voices of the team.

 

 _'You are awake, man? Good. You gave us quiet a scare'_ Digg's voice boomed somewhere to his left.

 

His family, his friends surrounded him, talking over each other, asking him how was feeling. Thea helped him sit up on the med table. It was then when he noticed from the corner of his eyes her small form, retreating quietly.

 

_**We have to let each other go** _

 

He still didn't want to. He still was not ready. But he let her go this time. Again. Hoping that next time he wouldn't have to.

 


End file.
